The Romances of the Marauders
by anglicprncss28
Summary: Things happen when two houses are paired together for the rest of the year. Two relationships form, only to be put to the hardests tests of love. SB/OC, RL/OC


Title: The Romances of the Marauders Chapter One: The Beginning Authors: Kitty Malfoy & Anglcprncss28  
  
Everything HP related belongs to J.K! Not me. Though anything not copyrighted to J.K. is MINE! No touchy!  
  
~*~  
  
"This year you all will be grouped together into groups of three. You will remain in these groups for the rest of the year. There will be no changing or switching........EVER!"  
  
McGonagall paced around to the front of her desk, a long parchment in hand. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors waited in anxious anticipation.  
  
"Lupin, Evans, and Potter. Renze, Olaby, and O'Kelley....."  
  
Remus Lupin shot his friend, Sirius Black a sympathetic look. By the looks of it he was going to be paired with snobby Ravenclaws.  
  
"Black, Glassman, and Hill."  
  
Sirius moved to the designated table, and was shocked to see the two most beautiful girls in school join him.  
  
The first girl smiled broadly and slid into the seat next to him. Her strawberry-blonde hair reached just passed her shoulders, and bounced when she moved. Her heart shaped face was covered in freckles, and her blue eyes turned gray in the light.  
  
"Katharine Glassman." She said in a rush, "But all my friends call me Kat."  
  
The next girl grinned and slid in on his other side. Tight, brown curls framed her pale, oval face, and her icy blue eyes twinkled as she gave Kat a wink.  
  
"Sharlee Hill. Looks like we're partners---"  
  
Kat interrupted and finished her thought, "---for the rest of the year."  
  
Great Sirius thought. "I-I'm Sirius," he finally said out loud.  
  
"We know who you are," Sharlee said.  
  
"Do we all share the same room?" asked Kat.  
  
I hope so Sirius thought.  
  
"Now that we have grouped everyone into groups of three, we will show you all your rooms," McGonagall said "Oh by the way, you ARE sharing one room with your other two partners, and as I said before NO switching!"  
  
Who the heck would wanna switch? They all thought.  
  
Then group by group, McGonagall took them to their rooms. Finally their group was called and they walked in silence to their room. Just then, McGonagall opened the door to their room.  
  
"WOW!" they all said in unison.  
  
Along the far wall were three canopy beds decorated in maroon and navy-due to House colors. To the left was a huge fireplace already roaring with life. In front of the fire were a couch and a chair and several floor pillows. To the right a large mahogany table was shoved against the wall and surrounded by three chairs. A door to the left of the table led into the bathroom.  
  
"Awesome!" Kat said in a breathy voice. "I call this bed!" She said and landed on the far-left bed in a flying leap, and proceeded to jump up and down on it.  
  
How is it?" Sharlee asked as she jumped onto the far right bed, and sprawled out on it.  
  
"Ve-ery b-b-o-uncy!"  
  
McGonagall's head popped up in their fireplace and spoke quickly. "As you have noticed the Houses will be doubling up this year for experimental purposes. You will remain in your groups in every class for the rest of the year. You have the rest of the day to settle into your room." And her head disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
They were quiet for a moment, until Sharlee broke the silence and pointed at the middle bed.  
  
"I guess that's yours, Siri."  
  
"In between you two?"  
  
"Ya..." Kat and Sharlee said in unison.  
  
"Do you guys want to move them around so that you are by each other?" PLEASE NO! PLEASE NO! he thought.  
  
"Nah.... that's all right. They're fine right there. At least for now." Sharlee said.  
  
Kat and Sharlee started to giggle and Sirius started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Um.... what's so funny guys?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" Kat said.  
  
"Tell me! I need to know! Or I'll tell McGonagall that I need a desperate partner change!" Sirius said.  
  
"You wouldn't!" gasped Kat!  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"Do you really wanna know Siri?" Kat asked slyly.  
  
"Of course I do why else would I have asked you?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well.," Sharlee started. "K, this is kind of embarrassing, but I guess we have to be together all year so we might as well start off being honest. Kat and I both like you. You are the hottest, sweetest guy in Hogwarts, and we both have like you since our first year." She finished with a deep sigh of relief from finally saying what she had felt for years.  
  
Kat sat on her bed, blushing. No longer bouncing on it like a five-year- old.  
  
"You what?" Sirius asked extremely shocked at what the curly brunette just said.  
  
"We like you.. A LOT! It's alright if you still want to go to McGonagall for a partner change." Sharlee said softly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, even more surprised at this.  
  
Isn't it obvious to them that I've liked them too?  
  
"No, you're Sirius! Of all the people to forget!" Kat said jokingly.  
  
"I've had a crush on both of you since the first time I saw you. NEVER in my life would I ask for a partner change." Sirius said, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"But you said."  
  
"Never mind what I said. I was just hoping that you two wouldn't want a partner change, and so you'd spill!"  
  
"Of all the pranks in the world..Sirius Black!.."  
  
Kat was interrupted by the loud thud as Sharlee tackled Sirius onto his bed.  
  
"Well that was a nice little surprise!"  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Kat screamed and jumped on top of Sirius.  
  
Sharlee picked up a pillow and hit Sirius on his head with it.  
  
"Oh no you don't, little Miss Hill!"  
  
This erupted into a HUGE pillow fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was sprawled on top of his bed, red-faced and panting. Sharlee had slid off, and was now half-sitting beside the side of the bed-covered in pillows. Kat was giggling uncontrollably-supported by the bed post, and clutching a pillow to her chest.  
  
A sudden knocking, put all three on the defensive. The door swung open and Sharlee and Kat let two pillows fly. A girl's and a boy's muffled scream was followed by another boy's laughter. Sharlee and Kat scrambled down and helped Lily and Remus off the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Remus-" Kat started quietly.  
  
"Didn't mean to, Lils, honest!" Sharlee finished.  
  
"S'ok you two." Lily said and gave Kat an odd look. Kat realized she was still holding Remus' hand and dropped it suddenly, and moved to stand beside Lily and Sharlee.  
  
"hey, Sirius." James said-plopping down on the bed next to him. "Just came to see if these two Ravenclaws had bored you to death, yet."  
  
"I call your room!" Lily chorused.  
  
Sharlee's hand muffled Kat's cry of outrage.  
  
"Ya know, " Sharlee said, rather peeved. "Just because we're in Ravenclaw doesn't mean we're boring-we're just smart."  
  
"Yeah!" Kat said picking up Sharlee's thread of conversation, "We're glad to be paired with a Gryffindor. I was about to go crazy with all that quit! They didn't have much fun!"  
  
Lily laughed, and punched James playfully, "There are lots of days, I can't believe they weren't sorted into Gryffindor-it would have been a much better choice."  
  
"We agree!" they said in unison.  
  
James raised his hands in defense. "All right, all right. I give up."  
  
"Good." Remus said, "'Cuz it's dinner time!"  
  
~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~  
  
R & R  
  
Flames will be used in my Wiccan rituals!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^)  
  
&  
  
Anglcprncss28 


End file.
